Recollections, Reflections, and Remembrances
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: One Christmas day the family describes some uniquely Tony moments taken from his childhood years. This story belongs in my Fate scenario.


Recollections, Reflections, and Remembrances

The Christmas following Maria's terrifying brush with death Tony, Maria, and Jethro gathered in Campeche, Mexico, as they always did.

Maria's sister, Tia, and her two children, Lorenzo and Veronica, joined them.

Just a few months before Maria had fought for her life after a car hit her while she shopped in Campeche. Though Maria's physical injuries had healed, her family still felt the sharp rawness of emotional scars, with none scarred as deeply as Tony.

Maria had existed in his life all twenty three years and he considered her his grandmother. Thus, to have witnessed her on the brink of death rattled his entire foundation of security. She was his own Abuela, after all.

Tony absolutely adored her, and Maria absolutely adored him.

Once the hospital dismissed Maria Tony refused to return to the United States for an additional month, insisting that only he alone could ensure his grandmamma rested and healed. And she did, and finally she regained her strength and resumed her normal activities.

Tony left then and returned to the States, though reluctantly.

Christmas marked the first time he had flown back to Campeche though he spoke with his grandmother often on the phone.

The family had just finished feasting upon a delicious and bountiful Christmas dinner. Before the meal everyone had joined in at the blessing of the food with heartfelt thanks for Maria's continued presence in their lives.

Having her so near death had shaken her loved ones to the core, but in the resultant aftermath the family strengthened its bond. Before eating they genuinely acknowledged appreciation for each other by sharing their thoughts at the table.

Afterwards the six relaxed in the living room to admire the Christmas tree and twinkling lights. Tony sprawled right beside Maria on the sofa, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. Despite encouraging updates from her physicians, he still feared that somehow she would disappear from his life.

As he had done since babyhood when needing reassurance, he absentmindedly rubbed her hair.

Maria pulled his head onto her shoulder and patted his cheek as she whispered, "Bambino, I am ok now."

Across from them Tia narrated an account of the Christmas when she and Maria discovered the truth about Santa. The others offered input from their own experiences, interrupting each other in the process.

The conversation transitioned to other past Christmases and Tia playfully recalled Tony's first one in Campeche, the one which featured the soccer ball left by Santa. She reminded them all of how tiny the little boy had once been, despite his now over six foot frame as an adult.

So the soccer ball itself nearly dwarfed the child and he struggled to kick it any distance across the playing area. His determination and focus kept him trying again and again, however.

The family took note of his drive and concentration, and even then his talent at sports surfaced.

Lorenzo, whom Tony idolized, took the little boy under his wing and coached him in the sport for a couple of days.

A natural athlete, Tony soon mastered the intricacies of the game and a group of neighborhood kids gathered one afternoon and competed in a makeshift match.

Veronica prodded, "But remember when Antonio kicked the ball and it knocked over Senor Garcia's great big flowerpot?"

"Oh yes indeed- it broke into smithereens," Tony confirmed.

"Si, but the fact that you could even kick a soccer ball that distance amazed us. You were muy tiny then." Tia started giggling as she recalled the scene. "Senor Garcia stormed out of his house so angry!"

"Do you remember he couldn't believe that such a tiny boy could cause such damage? He accused us of using a baby to blame instead of admitting who in our group destroyed his property," Veronica added.

Tony puffed out his lip. "The man scared me. I was but a wee bairn simply passing the time of day."

"Es verdad," Abuela patted his leg. "It was true. That time you accidentally made the damage and he frightened you so much you ran inside and begged me to hide you."

"Well, what about a deliberate bad deed? What about the time he and Miguel jumped…." Lorenzo began enthusiastically.

"Don't remind us!" Tony directed. "We have better and more productive ways to spend our time. Join me in some Christmas caroling, mi familia."

"No, let me finish," Lorenzo insisted with a smirk. He pointed in Tony's direction. "So just imagine how confused I felt when I came across Tony and his friend Miguel in the hands of a policeman. I thought I dreamed it for a minute. Then the really upset officer reports to me that Antonio and Miguel have just jumped off the bridge and onto the train below. Mi Corazon se detuvo- my heart nearly stopped. Then this little nine year old boy…" Lorenzo jabbed a finger in Tony's direction, "opens his mouth to defend himself to me."

Tony blushed and spoke ruefully, "I remember, and I remember you made me really angry when you insisted I tell Dad and Abuela what happened. It angered me that you would not keep it secret."

Tia sucked in a breath. "It could have killed you- podria haberte matado."

"Yes it could have. That terrified me when they told us," Maria agreed. She popped Tony on the thigh.

"Ow! Why did you smack me?" Tony rubbed his leg.

Maria narrowed her eyes. "Just remember that hurt if you think up a ridiculous stunt again."

"To this day it baffles me how you two escaped injury that afternoon with that pastime," Jethro admitted.

"Well, you blistered my bottom, Dad, so I did not come off unscathed," Tony contradicted with a scowl.

Veronica leaned over to pat Tony's arm. "You deserved it."

"Ok, I agree," Tony grinned good naturedly. "But it just seemed appropriate and a fantastic way to spend part of a beautiful afternoon. I guess it seemed like the right move at the time."

"I imagine so," Jethro replied.

"Then again, at one time I thought I could chase Tyson around the house." Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Tell me this story of Tyson," Tia directed. "I don't know this. Yo no conozco a este."

Tony obliged. "Of course you know Ducky since he has visited here plenty. You have missed meeting his mother though, Victoria Mallard. So the Mallards always have at least a handful of Corgis, those dogs Queen Elizabeth favors. Mrs. Mallard would tell me not to chase those animals in the house but one of them- Tyson- always got me going. So I would disobey and run him round and round anyway."

"I believe it," Lorenzo commiserated. "You saw it as a personal challenge, right Primo?"

"Right, Cousin. Then one day I skidded around a tight corner after Tyson and knocked this expensive piece of ornamental glass off of a mahogany table." Tony whistled. "Mega expensive of course, and treasured by both Mallards. Luckily it flew upwards first and landed on the edge of the carpet. It didn't break because the carpet cushioned it."

"Lucky you," Veronica murmured.

Tony frowned and wrinkled his nose, "Come to think of it, you spanked me then, too. What's up with that, Dad?"

Jethro raised his eyebrows. "Do you really expect an answer?"

"Nope, I guess not."

Everyone chuckled at Tony's turnabout and quick retort.

"So, Antonio," Tia addressed him. "Do you remember when you rode into Campeche-nos condujo a Campeche- one afternoon with Veronica and me and we stopped at that grocery….."

Anticipating the story's details Tony burst into gales of laughter and Veronica joined him.

"So," Tia continued but laughter overwhelmed her too, and it took several moments before she could speak coherently. "So I sent you to find the tomatoes in the can, los tomates…." Tia shook with her giggling.

Maria plopped her hand over her mouth as she and Jethro exchanged amused glances.

Tia eventually sputtered out more detail. "When you found many of them on the pyramid display!" She laughed harder.

Veronica did her best to calm herself and took over the story, "But I saw all this because I was coming from the other direction." She used her hands to gesture. "And Tony grabbed two of those cans from the very bottom row…."

With that tidbit the entire family simply resigned themselves to the inevitable and laughed and laughed and laughed.

Ninety four cans of tomatoes crashed to the supermarket floor and rolled into the aisles and checkout lanes that memorable day, and the detailed blow by blow descriptions provided by Tony, Veronica, and Tia after the fact always generated hilarity.

Once they composed themselves Jethro ducked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

Maria turned so that she could see Tony's face. "Bambino, do you remember telling Jack, telling your grandfather you would survive?"

"What does that mean? Que?" Lorenzo puzzled.

Tony sat up straighter and stretched enthusiastically. "No se, Abuela. I don't recall that."

"Well, Jack visited us here and apparently you told him you would survive. You had turned eight then, I think. He thought the survive expression so cute that he reported it to your father and me."

Jethro rejoined them in the living room. He took a sip of coffee and then set the mug on the coffee table. "Now that one I do remember."

"Share the story with us, por favor," Lorenzo requested.

"Not much to it," Gibbs recalled. "Except it began when Tony asked permission to visit Miguel. We allowed him to go, but later when we searched for him he had actually taken himself to the park."  
"I remember that detail now," Abuela confirmed. "And you spanked Bambino for not being where he had permission to go," Maria frowned at Tony and he scowled in return. "But afterwards he kept whining and fussing about his punishment and you told him he would survive it."

With the spotlight solidly on him Tony sighed dramatically. "Never once did I get a break around here. I remember that whole scene and as I recall, I simply wanted to investigate a new environment."

"I'll say one thing," Gibbs conceded. "You certainly managed to surprise us time and again with the reasoning you employed to land yourself in trouble, and the rationale you would offer trying to escape the consequences."

Maria tapped her chin in thought. "What about the time he hid the teacher's note? That happened in elementary school."

"What note?" Tony sputtered indignantly. "Teachers loved me. If they sent anything home it would have been lists of glowing comments."

"Hmmmm….." Maria contradicted. "No, this particular note discussed your bad conduct."

"He hid it?" Veronica questioned.

Tia narrowed her gaze at Tony. "What grade was that? Que grado?"

"Fourth, Tia," Tony replied with a scowl that acknowledged that he recalled the incident. "Can we change topics now, please?"

"Why?" Lorenzo probed with a grin. "This one entertains us."

Tony threw up his hands and pouted. "Because all of you are ganging up on me."

"No, not ganging, but we certainly should question whether you really are a law abiding citizen," Lorenzo smirked. "Does a leopard change his spots?"

That brought smiles.

Tony regarded his cousin. "Really, Lorenzo? Despite the fact that English is your second language you manage to pop out a metaphor at just the opportune moment."

"Good, huh?" Lorenzo smirked.

Jethro leaned over and ruffled Tony's hair. "Anyway, Tony accidentally dropped the teacher's note and Maria found it."

Tony shook his head back and forth. "And Abuela just went beserk on me and sent me to my room. I still remember how miserable I was knowing Dad would spank me once he found out th reason Abuela banished me to my room." He shuddered dramatically. "Honestly, though, the most shocking reaction occurred my very first day of high school. Abuela had deserted me and moved here which is probably why- abandoned and bereft- I acted out to ease my emotional pain…." Tony batted his eyes at her.

Maria refused to sympathize with him and negated his motive. "You acted out because you decided ninth grade made you grown."

Tony winked. "True, I suppose, if you want to get really technical about it."

"So what happened at this time, que paso?" Tia questioned.

"Always the gentleman, I escorted my gorgeous girlfriend to her classroom door and kissed her goodbye. My teacher witnessed the against-school-rules-kiss and reported it. Something got into me and I argued with the teacher and the assistant principal about it. So for meanness the principal called Dad." Tony whistled dramatically. "Good old Dad ambushed me at school, drove me home, spanked me, and then dropped me back off at school!"

A burst of laughter followed the revelation and Tony pretended to take offense. "Go ahead and laugh, you insensitive family members. I can assure you I did not enjoy the rest of school that afternoon. Not one little bit."

"You were such a handful, Antonio," Tia observed.

"Still is," Gibbs agreed. "Nothing changed."

Tony grinned delightedly, "Good news is that when I have my own kids they will not get away with a single thing thanks to my own adventurous childhood. I'll outwit them every step."

"Share these recollections with them," Abuela advised. "They will know you exhausted us with your antics."

Lorenzo added, "We will have to make sure you reflect on your bad deeds in front of them so we can add the context."

"Good thinking," Tony turned to his father. "Tell me, dear old Dad. Was I just a chip off the old block? Did you try the same stunts years before I thought to embrace them?"

Gibbs crossed his arms over his chest and smirked, "Remembrances make wonderful teaching tools, Son."


End file.
